Water Elementor
Water Elementor is one of Max Steel's enemies. He is one of the Elementors and also an Ultralink like Max's friend Steel. He was found in the ocean taking people to his underwater cave to use their energy to power up his ship to leave Earth. He might have made by himself and wanted it to be at full of power so that he could go return to his homeworld. He is dangerous also like the others Elementors and he can create tsunamis and floods. He is a X577 Omega Class Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior Ultralink. Origins Years ago, Water Elementor was brought to Earth in an Starship from Planet Makino with other Ultralinks like Steel and the other Elementors. The Starship landed on Earth and was found by the secret agency, N-Tek. However, some of them were taken by Miles Dread and were transformed into a race of monsters known as the Elementors by a device that can turn Ultralinks into Elementors. They served Miles Dread and carried out his missions under his commands. Each of them can control a specific element and one of them could control the element of Water. That Elementor was the Water Elementor. Appearances in Episodes "Hard Water" In the ocean, a whirlpool appeared and swallowed the tanker's ship, which was going to be saved by Max Steel. The whirlpool was more stronger than Max and Steel because of the Water Elementor's influence. In a station underground, Max and Steel fought three robots that represented an Elementor. One was using the powers of the Fire Elementor, one was using the power of the Earth Elementor, and one was using the power of the Water Elementor (who had not appeared yet). A tsunami appeared and Steel detected the same presence from the whirlpool earlier. Then the tsunami took the spacecraft along with some N-Tek agents (one of which was Molly McGrath) and the THI Workers. Max and Steel made it to an underwater cave in their new Turbo Mode, which was the Turbo Scuba Dive Mode and then they found out the culprit behind the abductions it was a Water Elementor. The Water Elemetor told Steel that the Elementors are also Ultralinks like himself. In their fight, it was nearly impossible to defeat Water Elementor since it was made up of water. He told them that he was abducting the humans to steal their energy to power up his spaceship. Then he started the machine. Max Steel and Water Elementor fought again. Max threw a bunch of stones at the Water Elementor which turned it to stone. He was later captured by N-Tek and was imprisoned. Gallery Images character_profileImage_water2_tcm422-106707.png Char 95476.jpg Max Steel Reboot Four Elementors.jpg Max Steel Reboot Water Elementor.jpg Max-Steel-2013-Episode-13-Elements-of-Surprise-Part-1.jpg ElementorSupremo.png External links *Water Elementor - Max Steel Reboot Wiki Navigation Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Genderless Category:Ferals Category:Supervillains Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Giant Category:Egotist Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army